Justice Evolution (Reprise)
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: When Darkseid and Apocalypse combine their two universes, their Superhero teams have to team up to stop both of them from destroying both worlds.


Hello all you Justice League and X-Men fans. Hope you love those Marvel and DC crossovers because here's one that's going with my own thinking and characters with some of the originals.

I don't own the Justice League or the X-Men. I do own the Bounty Hunter, his villains and Wave Link. Also I own Liger who I renamed because I forgot his name from Dennice Fielders last Justice Evolution since he let me rewrite it which lets me use him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Two Worlds part 1<p>

_Gotham City/January 31/10:00 P.M_

* * *

><p>The Bounty Hunter and Batman were hunting down The Joker and The Jester, their two most formidable villains who escaped from Arkham Asylum and Dracon City and went to Gotham.<p>

When Batman catched up, he and the Bounty Hunter shot their Batarangs and Knockout Darts. Both villains then fell on the ground and Batman and the Bounty Hunter cuffed them and handed them to the GCPD.

"Well let's hope that those two don't escape again," said Batman.

"Well they might. I mean they are the ones that frequently escape prison after all."

They then left and called J'onn to beam them up.(Star Trek reference.)

_At the X-Men world:_

"Come on Kurt," yelled Scott," We got to hurry up."

"I'm running as fast as I can."

Scott and Kurt AKA Cyclops and Nightcrawler were racing towards the villain know as Apocalypse who was using a powerful weapon to destroy all life on Earth. Professor Xavier read one of Apocalypse's minions minds and found out he was going to destroy the Earth and turn it into his own image he sent Cyclops and Nightcrawler to stop him, but they're almost too late.

"Nightcrawler, can you teleport me to the control room," asked Cyclops.

"Yeah I guess so," said Nightcrawler as he teleported them both.

_Inside the Control Room:_

When Cyclops and Nightcrawler got inside, they got ambushed by some of Apocalypse's minions. When they woke up, they were in a cell with Apocalypse standing in front of them.

"Did you really think that you two would be enough to stop me," said Apocalypse.

"Not really. I mean after all, we did distract you to let Wolverine and Shadow Kat phase inside your ship," said Cyclops.

_Back at the control room:_

Wolverine and Shadow Kat had just phased through the wall. Wolverine then ran to the console and used his claws to destroy it.

_"Self Destruct Sequence activated. Tee minus 1 Minuet."_

"We better get out of here," said Kitty.

_Inside the Dungeon:_

"NOW KURT," said Cyclops. Kurt then grabbed Cyclops and teleported out of there.

_Outside:_

Wolverine and Shadow Kat had just gotten out of there when the ship disappeared from sight.

"Where do you think it disappeared to," asked Kitty.

"Hopefully he's trapped in the vast point of time and space," said Wolverine.

* * *

><p>Justice Evolution (I own it now because Dennice Fielder is gone and he let me make it before he left)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Justice League Watchtower:<em>

When the Bounty Hunter and Batman got to the Watchtower, J'onn was talking to Hal about a frequent number of tech stolen from S.T.A.R Labs and asked if he'd check it out. When Hal left, J'onn turned to them and said," Hello Batman and Bounty Hunter, apparently Superman needs some help with his enemy, Lex Luthor.

"Why does he need help with Alexander. I mean, really. The guy has no powers. Me and Bats has Mr. Freeze and Dr. Burn who have superpowers. Superman, he has Lex who has tech."

"Just get there," said J'onn.

"Fine!" said the Bounty Hunter as he and Batman teleported to Metropolis.

_On Apokolips:_

Darkseid was sitting in his throne room when Apocalypse's ship appeared near the throne room.

"Interesting," said Darkseid.

When Apocalypse got out of his ship, he said," Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are on Apokolips, and I am Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips."

"Well since your planet and I have similarities, I will defeat you, take over your planet and destroy those mutant traitors, the X-Men."

"Fool. The X-Men are from another dimension. This universes heroes are the Justice League."

"Interesting. Tell me more of this universe."

Darkseid then gave a smirk.

_At Gotham:_

Batman then walked into an alleyway with a rose and placed on the ground.

_Flashback:_

_Younger Bruce was running into the alleyway, thrusting his arm around like a sword, saying," Villain, taste my steel."_

_"Bruce, don't go to far," said Martha Wayne._

_"Don't worry, Martha. Bruce is smart. We'll catch up."_

_They we're half way into the alleyway when a dark figure appeared in front of them._

_"Give the money and the pearls around the ladies neck," said the dark figure._

_"Okay, we'll give you what you want. Just don't do anything you might -" he was cut off when a gun shot fired._

_"Thomas! Oh God, oh god Thomas," Martha said as another gun shot was fired._

_Bruce then was kneeling at the dead bodies of his parents._

_Back at Gotham:_

"Do you always come here," asked Superman.

"What do you want."

"What. I need an excuse now."

"At this time, yes."

"Well I do have something. Metallo escaped from Strykers Island this morning. I was wondering if you could locate him," asked Superman.

"I'll look into it," said Batman.

_In Jump City:_

Metallo was robbing the Jump City Bank till the Teen Titans came to stop him.

"Stop right there," said Robin.

"So the Justice League send their sidekicks to stop me," said Metallo as he looked at Superboy," And we have another Kryptonian in Superman's family."

"We're not just some sidekicks. We're the Teen Titans," said Cyborg.

"Well then, you better be good," said Metallo as he jumped at Cyborg and threw him into a building.

"Cy,"said Beast Boy as he ran to Cyborg.

"Titans GO!" said Robin.

Starfire then shot beams out of her eyes at Metallo, which dazed him a little. When Superboy got near, Metallo opened his heart to him, literally. Inside was a piece of Krytonite that weakens any Kryptonian. Superboy then fell to the ground.

"Still as weak as Superman," Metallo said as he threw Superboy into a building.

Cyborg then shot a cannon at Metallo and said," Booyah."

Metallo then got up until Raven used her magic to take the Kryptonite out of his chest. Then Robin jumped in the air and smacked the shut down Metallo with his staff.

"I'm going to call Batman to pick up Metallo," said Robin as he went to his communicator," Batman."

"Yes, Robin."

"The Titans and I have captured Metallo. We're at the Jump City Bank."

"Got it. Heading there now," said Batman.

_On the Watch Tower:_

Hawkgirl was looking out into space when Martian Manhunter came in.

"Beautiful, isn't it," asked J'onn.

Hawkgirl then turned around, because she didn't know J'onn was behind her.

"You're thinking of your home planet Thanagar, aren't you?"

Hawkgirl then looked at J'onn like he read her mind.

"It doesn't take a telepath to know someone."

She then looked away and said," You're right. It's just, I don't even know where Thanagar is. Even Hal doesn't know and he's one of the Green Lanterns who know the entire galaxy."

"You're not the only ones who lost your home world. I lost mine in war, Superman and Superboy lost theirs in an explosion. Who knows whose planets next."

"Your right."

Batman then turned on his communicator for the Watch Tower.

"What is it Batman," asked Martian Manhunter.

"Can you tell Superman that the Teen Titans have captured Metallo and I'm taking him to Strykers Island."

"Sure Batman. J'onn out."

"Well he's grumpier then usual," said Hawkgirl.

"Really. I didn't notice. You can never tell with him," said Martian Manhunter.

* * *

><p><em>Back on Apokolips:<em>

"So tell me more of this Kal-El of Krypton," said Apocalypse.

"Well, he was the son of Jor-El and Lara who sent him in a space pod while Krypton was turning to ruins. He was then found and adopted by two farm people named the Kents who then named him Clark Kent. He later on found out that by the sun's yellow rays, he could access powers that Krypton's people couldn't because of their red son. His powers include flight, super-strength, super-speed, X-ray vision, Heat-vision, Freeze breath and Invulnerability."

"Tell me more of this, Justice League," said Apocalypse.

"Wonder Woman is an Amazon Princess who has a lasso that can make you tell the truth and twin bracelets that can deflect anything. Next we have Green Lantern. He is a protector of sector 2814 or Earth as it's called. Even though he has a Ring that can create anything in the galaxy, it can also be drained and once it's drained, it's easy to take him out. You can also use fear to defeat him, for Fear is the enemy of Will. Next we have The Flash. He was struck by a lightning storm and was then given super-speed. His super-speed can allow him to travel back into time and phase through objects. Then we have Martian Manhunter. He is, as his name says, a Martian from Mars who lost his family and his people to white Martians who attacked. He has super-strength, phasing through objects, shape shifting, and telepathy. Then we have Hawkgirl. She is a part Thanagarian from the planet Thanagar. Since she's only part Thangarian, she needs an Nth metal belt to help her fly and she cares and Nth metal mace. Then we have Batman. He is one of the only member of the Justice League who doesn't have powers, but don't ever underestimate him. He has been trained by many martial arts teachers and has a strong mind. Finally we have the Bounty Hunter. He is an almost exact replica from Batman except their DNA and facial recognition. He also trained with many martial arts teachers and has a strong mind, but uses darts filled with knock out poison or tricks," finished Darksied.

"A powerful team," said Apocalypse," Too bad they fight for the wrong side."

"Yes. For the wrong side."

_At Jump City:_

Robin was talking to the Commissioner of the JCPD when the Batwing flew down.

"Hey Batman," said Robin as he threw Metallo's shut down body to Batman," Here's Metallo. Got taken down easily."

"Hello Mr. Batman. it is so nice to see you," said Starfire.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll be taking Metallo now," said Batman as he and the shut down Metallo went into the air.

"Well he's grumpy," said Raven.

"Cut him some slack Raven. Todays the anniversary of his parents death," said Robin," And you're one to talk. You are a spawn of an intergalactic demon."

"To shay."

* * *

><p><em>In the X-Men Dimension:<em>

Right now, a young kid was in the principles office.

"Young man," said the principle," Please take off your hat."

He toke off his hat and then looked at her.

"Now I know you're new to the school and you'll need some help around so I'm having a student so you around."

Just then, Kitty entered the room.

"You called for me, Principle."

"Yes, Kitty. I'd like you to take the new student around the Institute."

"Sure. We'll make him feel right at home."

* * *

><p><em>On Apokolips:<em>

"Good. The machine is almost finished."

"Now we just need a power source," said Darkseid.

"You fool. This machine needs an ultimate source of power. Just one power source won't do."

"Then what do you propose we should do," asked Darkseid.

"We go to our dimensions and take the powerful heroes of mind and strength."

"Then once we're done, I'll turn them into my personal warriors."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the X-Men world:<em>

Kitty was taking the new student around the Institute to get him used to it.

"Now, each of us have our own rooms, but you can visit some of them. Just make sure you're in bed by 9:00."

"Thanks. Good to know."

"So what's your name," asked Kitty.

"Jack."

"Jack who."

"Just Jack," replied Jack as he put his hat back on.

"So you don't have any mom or dad."

"Not that I know of."

"Well, you got a new family. Speak of us, what is your ability."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well when I do find out we'll test you out and -," she was saying until her backpack froze into ice.

"BOBBY!"

"Sorry, Kitty. Just trying some practice shots," said Bobby.

"Well try it on a tree then, not my backpack."

* * *

><p><em>Inside Xavier's office:<em>

Xavier was watching Jack and the others when Logan should up.

"You called, Chuck."

"Yes, Logan. Have you seen the new student," asked Xavier.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Well, I tried to look inside his mind, but I feel a kinetic block in his mind. Sort of like the one I found in yours."

"So you're saying this kid is from the Weapon X program."

"I'm not sure yet. We'll have to keep a sharp eye on him."

"Got it."

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Institute:<em>

Kitty and Jack had just gotten in the Institute after Kitty chewed on about how Bobby really should use tree's for targets.

"Sup, kid," said Logan.

"Not much, Pops," said Jack.

"Okay. Jack, this is Mr. Logan. Mr. Logan, this is Jack. Okay now can we see your ability?"

"Sure," Jack said as he grew bone claws. He then charged at Logan, but Logan got his metal claws out to block him. Then Rogue got to Jack and touched him to take his powers. When she did, she grew her own claws, but Jack didn't drop on the ground. Jack then tried to claw Logan, but Rogue clawed him.

"Ouch," Jack said as his flesh started to heal. He then tried to claw them both, until Wave Link, AKA Thomas Wilson used a Kinetic wave at Jack to push him back.

"That was different," said Rogue.

"Thanks Tommy," said Logan.

"Don't mention it. Just consider us even from the Sentinel."

"What about me," asked Rogue.

"You too."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Titans Tower:<em>

"Now this is the life," said Superboy as he was sitting on the couch.

"Well we do have a funder," said Robin.

"And a whole team to keep Jump City safe," said Miss Martian.(N/A I'm adding Miss Martian because in Young Justice, it was a whole lot better with her and Superboy.)

Just then, someone shot a beam into the Titans Tower. Then Apocalypse appeared in front of them.

"Hello, children," Apocalypse said.

"Who are you," asked Beast Boy.

"I am Apocalypse. And I am here for the second son of Krypton," he said as he placed Superboy in a telekinetic bubble," and the daughter of Trigon."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Robin as he and Cyborg ran after him.

"Fools!" Apocalypse said as he used telekinesis to push them back.

"You shall be defeated."

He then teleported with Raven and Superboy.

"Well, this is bad," said Starfire.

* * *

><p><em>In the X-Men dimension:<em>

"So, how are you able to stay conscience when I touched you," asked Rogue.

"Why, was I supposed too?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a little different then the others."

Just then, a Boom Tube opened and Darkseid entered the room.

"Who are you," asked the Professor.

"I am Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips."

"So, Darkseid, what are you here for," asked Jean.

"Why, I am here for the Professor," Darkseid said as he shot an Omega Beam at Xavier.

"CHARLES!" yelled Logan.

"And you, Ms. Grey."

He then shot an Omega Beam at Jean, but she blocked it.

"Guys, I can't hold this much longer," Jean said as she disappeared.

"JEAN!" yelled Scott.

"Now to leave," Darkseid said as he entered the Boom Tube.

"Not until Charles is back," said Wolverine as he jumped after Darkseid and disappeared in the Boom Tube.

"Well that's the most weirdest thing we've seen," said Nightcrawler.

* * *

><p><em>On Apokolips:<em>

Darkseid has just entered Apokolips with Wolverine.

"You," said Wolverine as he stared at Apocalypse.

"Hello, Wolverine," Apocalypse said," And Goodnight," he then threw him into one of the craters, knocking Wolverine out.

"Granny," called Darkseid," Take him to the Rehabilitator for some," Lessons on manners."

"Yes, Lord Darkseid," Granny Goodness said as she toke him away.

"Now we have all the means to combine the two universes," said Apocalypse.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Watch Tower:<em>

The Teen Titans were talking to the Justice League about Raven and Superboy.

"So who attacked you guys," asked Superman.

"Some metal guy named Apocalypse who used telepathy to enclose Superboy and Raven. Then he flew away," said Robin.

"Well, we've seen weirder," said Batman.

"We'll help find them, but for now, you guys should head back to the Tower for some rest."

"Okay, Superman," said Cyborg as they left.

"You know what this could mean, right," asked Batman.

"Yeah, but we don't know yet," answered Superman.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Apokolips:<em>

"Now, you are my Horsemen," said Darkseid as he brought out Superboy.

"You shall be known as Strength. You will be untouchable, even when near Kryptonite and your powers will exceed Superman's," Darkseid said as he turned to Jean.

"You shall be known as Death. Anything you touch will die and all life will stop."

"And you shall be known as Plague. Everything you come across becomes a famine or sickness," Darkseid said as he turned to Xavier.

"Finally, you will be known as Knowledge. Your powers will be overpowered by many and no one can touch you."

"Now all of you, attack New Genesis at once."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the X-Mansion:<em>

"Well now what should we do now. We've lost two X-Men and the Professor," said Nightcrawler.

"We'll have to wait for a miracle," said Cyclops.

Wave Link then looked at the sky and said," Uh guys. I think our miracle may have come."

They all then looked at the sky and saw another Earth.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Watch Tower:<em>

"Well, have you found them, J'onn," asked Superman.

"Not yet. It's difficult if he flew into space. He could be anywhere."

"Well there's one thing we need to worry," said Flash.

"And that is-" asked Superman.

"The other Earth that's right next to ours," Flash said as he pointed to it.

* * *

><p>Well that's where I'm stopping at guys. Sorry for not much super-villain action, but you'll have to wait.<p>

Next Chapter: The Justice Evolution starts


End file.
